Counting Snow
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Bukan Hanji namanya kalau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang di luar logika. Dengan secangkir teh merah favoritnya, dia duduk di sudut kafe sambil menghitung salju yang turun senja itu. / AU /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Counting Snow**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Irvin Smith/Hanji Zoe, K+, Drama/Romance

© kazuka, august 19th, 2013

.

"_Bukan Hanji namanya kalau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang di luar logika. Dengan secangkir teh merah favoritnya, dia duduk di sudut kafe sambil menghitung salju yang turun senja itu."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mau mendapatkan sebuah ketenangan musim dingin yang ampuh untuk mengusir kepenatan?

Teh merah yang manis, yang diseduh sempurna hingga warna marunnya lebih indah dari mawar, wangi dan diminum hangat-hangat sambil duduk di tepi sebuah jendela besar sambil menyaksikan salju yang berlomba turun dengan pasrah, ditarik gravitasi. Kombinasikan saja dengan alunan musik klasik yang lembut—selamat! Kau akan mendapatkan sebuah kado musim dingin yang menyenangkan!

Setidaknya itu resep yang berlaku untuk Hanji, ya.

Dia betah sekali duduk di sudut kafe yang menjual berbagai macam teh, sebuah kafe kecil di sudut perempatan dekat halte dan dikelilingi beberapa toko baju yang selalu ramai tiap akhir pekan.

Meja itu meja kesukaannya. Dia selalu datang cepat-cepat ke kafe, berharap meja nomor sepuluh itu tidak diisi orang dan dia bisa mem-_booking_-nya hingga malam tiba. Kadang dia menyadari betapa egoisnya ini, namun dia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk terus melakukan ini—sebab dia sendiri tahu bagaimana cara yang tubuhnya inginkan untuk menenangkan diri.

Dan cara itulah yang paling dia senangi, paling ampuh.

Teh merah adalah favoritnya, berkali-kali disesapnya dalam jumlah sedikit karena takut sekali minuman itu akan cepat habis. Dengan menghirup aromanya setiap kali mengangkat cangkir itu ke depan hidungnya, dia seakan bisa terbawa ke dimensi buatannya sendiri dan menemukan kedamaian di sana.

Satu kali teguk, dia letakkan lagi cangkirnya. Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Dan di setiap jeda antara satu regukan teh dan regukan berikutnya, dia akan memandang ke bagian luar jendela dan memulai _hobi gilanya_. Ini adalah hari pertama salju turun untuk permulaan musim dingin dan dia tampak begitu antusias dengan kebiasaannya yang satu ini.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat, namun otaknya berproses dengan keras. Dari balik kacamata ber-_frame_ merahnya, dia terus menatap dan mengurangi frekuensi kedipan matanya agar di tak kelewatan.

"Kopi hitam satu."

Bunyi kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan permukaan keramik pun terdengar. Hanji baru tersadar.

"Irvin?"

Irvin hanya mengangkat alisnya sebagai salam pembuka dari pertemuan mereka.

"Kenapa bisa tahu kalau aku di sini?"

Irvin tampak tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Hanji. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubah cokelatnya yang tebal dan panjang hingga nyaris mencapai lutut, "Syalmu ketinggalan di meja kerja."

Tangan Hanji refleks mencapai bagian lehernya. Oh, yeah, dia baru ingat bahwa dia tidak memakai benda itu sejak pulang kantor tadi. Pantas saja rasanya dingin sekali waktu di bus tadi.

"Oh, terima kasih," Hanji mengambil benda berwarna hijau itu dari tangan Irvin. Ujung jarinya sempat menyentuh telapak tangan Irvin, namun tampaknya Hanji tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Berbeda dengan Irvin, dia sempat tersenyum tipis sebentar dan memandangi bagaimana jari-jemari Hanji menyapu tangannya. "Kelupaan. Aku menghidupkan pemanas ruangan tadi, makanya syalku kulepas."

Pesanan Irvin datang. Hanji hanya memutar matanya dengan bosan begitu tahu apa yang Irvin pesan.

"Kau bisa keracunan kafein kalau tidak cerai dengan kopi dalam waktu dekat."

"Tapi aku masih hidup sampai sekarang," Irvin menyeringai sedikit, seringainya lantas tenggelam, tersembunyi bibir cangkir yang isinya tengah ia minum. "Aku sudah kecanduan kopi sejak SMA."

Hanji mendelik. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Irvin."

Irvin meletakkan cangkirnya di atas tatakan piring porselen kecil, bunyi benturannya cukup nyaring. "Aku sering menemukan struk pembelian yang kau dapat dari kafe ini di meja kerjamu."

"Kau sering masuk ke ruang kerjaku?!" Hanji bertanya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Hei, tidak mungkin, bukan, seorang manajer pemasaran yang disegani banyak orang ternyata punya hobi lain yang nyeleneh; sebagai _stalker_?

"Hanya sering kebetulan lewat. Ruang kerjamu tidak pernah kau tutup dengan rapat setelah pulang. Mejamu juga berantakan sekali."

Sekarang Hanji baru mengerti mengapa dia selalu menemukan meja kerjanya tertata rapi tiap kali masuk di pagi hari. Bukan pekerjaan si _cleaning service_, rupanya—tapi ternyata atasannya sendiri!

"Oh, ya, ya, ya~ terima kasih sudah membereskan," Hanji cukup tahu diri untuk berterima kasih, walau dia mengucapkannya dengan sedikit enggan. "Maaf merepotkanmu. Tapi hati-hati—lain kali—jika aku kehilangan sesuatu dari ruang kerjaku maka orang yang pertama kali kucurigai adalah kau."

Irvin membiarkan keheningan menjadi jawaban dari celetukan Hanji. Dia melihat bahwa wanita itu kembali memandang bagian luar kafe nyaris tanpa berkedip.

"Kau serius sekali."

Hanji tertawa kecil. "Aku sedang menghitung salju yang turun."

"... Kau gila, Hanji," sebut Irvin, masih dengan wajah datar.

"Aku serius," mata Hanji lurus memandang Irvin. "Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya sejak kecil kalau sedang bosan. Ayah dan ibuku sering pergi, aku tidak punya teman di rumah saat musim dingin, dan aku mulai melakukannya."

"Itu hal tergila yang pernah kudengar darimu, mata empat," Irvin menggeleng.

"Hahaha, benar, aku tidak bohong," tawa Hanji terdengar sedikit _freak_. "Kira-kira ada seribu delapan ratus dua puluh tiga butir salju yang turun selama dua puluh kali aku memandang ke bagian luar jendela."

Bukan Hanji namanya kalau tidak terlihat gila bagi Irvin. Di kantor juga dia kadang menampakkan sifatnya ini kepada banyak orang. Misalnya memberikan ide aneh-aneh tentang strategi pemasaran atau desain-desain rumah yang tampak tak biasa (ya, mereka bekerja di perusahaan properti)—tapi itu semua hasilnya luar biasa. Mereka mendapatkan lebih banyak pelanggan!

Tapi, sisi itulah yang _sangat menarik_ untuk Irvin.

Ya, semua orang bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya pada Hanji hanya dengan menilai bagaimana dia memandang wanita berkacamata dan berkuncir itu.

"Kau menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini, Hanji," Irvin mengubah topik semaunya, dia membicarakan tentang hal yang mengganjal di dirinya akhir-akhir ini. "Dan menjauhi orang-orang kantor yang lain. Kau lebih banyak diam dan selalu pulang lebih cepat."

Hanji menelusuri bibir cangkir dengan telunjuknya, entah dia bingung atau sengaja mengulur waktu. Tapi, mengulur waktu untuk apa? Toh tak ada gunanya.

"Aku tidak betah dengan suasana kantor, Irvin."

Alis Irvin terangkat lagi.

"Aku mau pindah. Aku mau mencari pekerjaan lain tapi aku belum tahu apa dan dimana. Yah—kau pasti mengerti. Setiap manusia punya rasa bosan. Aku juga merasa kurang cocok dengan beberapa orang di kantor."

Lama Irvin diam. Dia jadi menatap turunnya salju juga, mungkin kalau lebih lama lagi dia akan ikut-ikutan hobi gila Hanji.

"Aku punya usulan pekerjaan bagus untukmu," akhirnya lelaki pirang itu buka suara. Dia menyandarkan diri pada kursi, tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan ekspresinya cukup serius.

"Kau setuju aku pindah?"

"Tergantung," Irvin mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau tidak bersedia, maka kau harus tetap bekerja di kantor kita."

"Pekerjaan apa?"

"Kau akan jadi _partner_ pribadiku. Menyiapkan segala hal untukku setiap pagi, lalu menyambutku di sore hari, memasak makanan kemudian menemaniku setiap malam hingga aku terbangun besok paginya."

Hanji tertegun.

Sekian puluh salju yang sedang turun di luar tak bisa lagi Hanji hitung saat ini. Dia terpaku di tempat duduknya, menatap Irvin, berusaha mencari kebenaran di mata lelaki yang telah ia kenal sejak enam tahun lalu itu.

"Irvin ..."

Wajah Irvin tetap tak berubah. Sorot matanya tetap sama, tak mau berpindah dari figur Hanji.

"Hei, apa ini bisa disebut lamaran?" dia tertawa, tawanya terdengar cukup janggal. "Dan kau memintaku jadi ibu rumah tangga?"

"Aku bebaskan kau untuk memilih pekerjaan sampingan untuk siang hari sementara aku pergi. Yang jelas, itu pekerjaan utama yang kutawarkan. Kau perempuan jenius dan kau tahu pasti peranmu yang sesungguhnya."

Hanji menatap tak percaya, namun ada senyum yang ditahan.

"Kita bahkan tidak berpacaran, Irvin—kau yakin?"

"Orang dewasa tidak butuh berpacaran. Orang dewasa hanya butuh kepastian. Dan aku menawarkan posisi yang pasti ini untukmu."

Senyum Hanji yang tadi malu-malu untuk ditampakkan, akhirnya terbit jua.

"Aku punya balkon di depan kamar utama, kau bebas menghitung salju di sana kapanpun kau mau."

Aroma teh merah dan kopi hitam bercampur di meja paling sudut kafe, menawarkan kombinasi baru untuk Hanji yang tengah menimbang-nimbang. Hei, bau ini membuatnya tertegun dan ... perlahan menyukainya.

Teh merah dan kopi hitam yang bersatu, kenapa tidak?

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Tiga ratus delapan puluh tujuh ... tiga ratus delapan puluh delapan ... tiga ratus delapan puluh sembilan ..."

"Sudahlah, berhenti menghitung saljunya."

Hanji menoleh.

"Lebih baik kau menghitung detik demi detik yang bisa kita habiskan di dalam."

Wanita itu tertawa, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya di balkon, dan membiarkan dirinya dirangkul oleh lelaki yang menungguinya di ambang pintu.

"Aku lebih suka menghitung salju. Kau saja yang menghitung detiknya," wanita itu menolak dengan halus.

Kemudian, Hanji semakin hanyut dalam pelukan Irvin ketika laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis padanya.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: tadi pagi, prompt tentang fic ini nyaris meledak di dalam kepala. well, seharusnya aku ngerjain resume, sih, tapi apa daya, ide tak dapat ditolak :"D (bukan manusia pemberi contoh yang baik)

kepengen banget bikin fic irvin/hanji setelah ngeliat pak irvin dan bu hanji di akun parody al-sekoting jadian, hahahaha! jadi—sekarang otp-ku di snk tambah kacau. makin bingung sebenernya aku suka yang mana ;_; levihan? oke banget. rivetra? itu otp! irvinhanji? sukaaa ;_; aku udah suka pair ini sebelum dua parody-ers itu jadian, sih, wakakaka tapi rasa sukanya makin parah setelah nge-stalk TL mereka AHAHAHAHA

well, maaf bacotnya kepanjangan. btw, thanks banget ya yang udah review dan fave fic jean/sasha –ku yang kemaren 8"D i love you all huhuhu :"D :"D (peluk satu-satu)

kalau ada yang kurang di fic ini, silahkan bilang saja! terima kasih udah baca~ o/


End file.
